


pick me from the dark and pull me from the grave

by Kaiciend



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, M/M, more tags to come, or something like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiciend/pseuds/Kaiciend
Summary: Shane, demon full of regrets, decides that socialization is the best way to get past the past. Well, befriending Ryan sure did help. But maybe the past is faster than the future. It will always come to haunt Shane no matter what.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Waddup yall. Nothing like neglecting my other fics and starting a new one. I hope to get back to writing more, something I haven't been doing for months.
> 
> Anyways, this fic is inspired by the Chinese tv show Guardian Angel. One of the main character has this super interesting story. Like, he killed this woman's father and ends up meeting her and shit goes down. I don't know how to explain it, but I really liked the tv show.
> 
> The title of the fic is lyrics from the song Still Feel by half alive. I recently discovered them, and I'm in love.

_ “Do it...” _

_ “I’m sorry.” _

* * *

 

“Hi, what can I do for you?”

Shane gave the person his suit jacket. “Hi, yeah, do you think you can help with fix these loose threads at the pocket for me?”

He pointed at where the issue was. The guy behind the counter nodded.

“Yeah, totally,” the man answered. “How fast do you want it done?”

“How long does this kind of thing take?”

The man walked away for a moment to glance at a calendar. He rubbed the back of his neck while thinking. “I can try to get it done by Saturday?”

Shane gave a small smile and fished for his wallet. “How much?”

The guy snapped out his focus at the calendar and went back to the counter.

“There an initial payment of thirty five dollars, and you will be paying the rest when you come and pick up your jacket,” said the guy.

“Alright. Thank you.” Shane gave a fifty to the person and turned around, heading for the exit.

“Sir, your change?” the man called out. “Um...”

“It’s fine,” Shane said with a waving hand dismissing the flustered calls. “Keep it.”

He turned around and gave a wink.

“Have a good day.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Shut up, Obi.”

“But Shane, you can’t possibly be thinking about pursuing a relation with that human!” Obi chattered.

“Mhm,” Shane answered as he ran his hand down Obi’s back. The cat purred and rubbed its head against the demon’s leg.

* * *

“Hey, you’re here early,” said Ryan breathlessly. He hurried and shucked his jacket off and sat down in seat across Shane.

“Eh,” Shane shrugged, “I live a block from this cafe, so I’m here a lot.”

Ryan nodded. “Huh, that’s nice. I’ve only passed by this place on the way to work. Never been here.”

Shane raised his hand and waved to the woman that was behind the counter. She gave a small smile and walked to their table.

“Shame. Their muffins are to die for.”

Ryan smiled. “Then I guess I have to try them.”

The person that Shane flagged down approached their table. “Waddup, loser? Special muffins and black coffee because you’re emo?” 

“Aw, Sara. It’s nice to hear that you love me, but I’m taken by gorgeous here.” Shane responded and gestured to Ryan who was currently amused by Sara and Shane’s dynamics.

Sara scribbled on her pad and rolled her eyes. She placed a gentle hand on Ryan’s shoulder. “If he hurts you in any way, come to me. I’ll personally kick his ass back to hell for you.”

“Thank you, Sara.” said Ryan.

“Waiiiiii- Hold it for a sec,” Shane called after Sara as she left. “Isn’t this supposed to be the other way around? Why am I the one that’s gonna get his ass kicked? Sara? Saraaaaa?”

Ryan just sat back and watching in amusement.

* * *

 

“Oh. My. God,” Ryan groaned. “This is the first time I’m going into a food coma so early on in the day. What the fuck, Shane?”

Shane only shook his head. “Hey, it’s not my fault that you wanted to eat five muffins and load yourself up on so much cups of coffee.”

“Shut up, Shane.”

The man responded by miming zipping his lips. Ryan rolled his eyes playfully and shove the taller man to the side with a light push. They continued to walk together in silence, both enjoying the quiet between them in the loud, busy morning of LA. This continued on until they reach Ryan’s tailor shop.

“Well, this is it,” he announced.

“See you later?” Shane asked.

“I’ll let you know an hour before I close,” Ryan answered.

“Bye.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm malecvows on tumblr. Come say hi
> 
> Of course, short chapter. I'll update in a few hours, maybe 12ish. The time jumps in the fic is a bit wonky, but please stay with me.
> 
> I reply to comments and questions in the next update.


End file.
